Nalu: Prom
by naluhedgehogs
Summary: Based loosely on the movie Prom by Disney, this story combines two complete opposites, Prom committee leader and class president Lucy, along with a rough-looking biker guy, Natsu. You would never think that they could come together.. or that not everyone is what they seem. Pairings: NaLu mainly, GaJevy, GrUvia, JeRza. New chapter up! :)
1. The Meeting

**It's heree! I've been working really hard on this so I hope you guys like it! Get Ready for NaLu guys!** **It's a bit of just an opener but I hope you like it!** **  
** **Pairings:NaLu, GajEvy, JErza, MirAxus(umm..sort of),RoWen, Gruvia, and more!** **  
-**

" _Careful with the corner Gray!_ " Lucy squeals, quickly grabbing on to the tip of the moon and guiding it though the door after the football player. " _Sorry Lucy_ " he sighed, placing it on the floor of the storage shed. Lucy sighed softly, but smiled at him. " _It's okay Gray, just be careful next time. We can't have a starry night without a moon. Well, I suppose we could but..._ " Lucy laughed, causing her friend Levy to laugh as well. She turned, looking at the little bluenett. " _Oh right Levy. Here are your tickets. Oh, and everyone else's too_!" Her Prom committee cheered as she passed out the silver slips. " _Gray, Juvia right_?" She murmured, handing him the tickets. He began spluttering and denying it, but she pushed him along.

" _Erza, here you go_.." " _Levy, you're going with Gajeel right?" The small girl nodded, while Erza sighed. "You two are lucky.. He asked you out in middle school and you're probably going to continue to college together. I wish it worked out that way with me and Jel.. I mean, my crush.._ "Erza stopped, blushing madly. " _Well.._ " Levy started, looking down at her feet. " _Oh, Mira! Here you go_!" Lucy called after the white haired girl, cutting Levy off. She turned, her long hair waving around her. " _Oh my gosh! Thank you Lucy! I totally forgot_!" She laughed, blue eyes sparkling. " _Going to see Laxus huh?_ " Lucy nudged laughingly. Nobody noticed that Mira's eyes hardened just a tad. " _Y-eah_ " she murmured, though she tried to cover up the stumble. Nobody really noticed. " _Oh, we don't mean to keep you_!" Levy nudged. " _Go, go! Go see Laxus_! We've got some major entertainment coming, with all the Prom proposals to watch. You should come after though. I know love is your thing, so this'll totally be a blast for you!" Levy cheered, pulling on Lucy's right and Erza's left arm. Mira giggled her agreement, then continue in her way. " _Cmon, I don't want to miss Gray's Prom invite for Juvia!_ " Levy called, dragging a laughing Lucy and a still flustered Erza, over the word "prom" and "invite" (no doubt thinking of her blue 'not my boyfriend')

" _Over here Lucy, hurry up_!" Levy called, waving frantically at her now-free-and-wandering friend. Last time she'll let her go before she gets to her destination. Lucy rushed to her and Erza, watching as their dark haired football player approached the overly enthusiastic cheerleader. Upon seeing him, the blue haired girl jumped from the group to meet him. " _Gray-sama! You came to see Juvia_!" She cried, literally. " _U-uh. Hey Juvia. Here_!" He stammered handing her a box. She opened it curiously and pulled out something. Levy was bouncing, trying to figure out what it was, almost squishing Lucy and Erza in the process. " _Cmon, cmon!_ " She cried, dragging them closer. Lucy repositioned herself so she could see what the girl held. A tiny blue bottle was attached to a delicate silver string, holding a small slip of parchment. Pulling off the small yet beautiful silver cap, she took out the miniature slip and unfolded it. " _Prom?_ " She read out. Juvia looked at Gray astonished before quickly tackling him into a hug. " _I'll be wearing blue_!" She called out enthusiastically before rushing to her friends. " _Oh, I've never been so happy!_ " She cried, as Erza grasped her hand steely. " _We're so happy for you_!" She cried stiffly, pulling her into a vice like hug. Levy quickly pulled Lucy, the latter of which almost fell over, and joined (*cough* more lacked tackled and squashed *cough*) the hug.

In the background there was a loud scoff, causing Levy to turn around, knowing who it was. " _Gajeel! You better be going to prom_!" She cried, jumping at him and clinging to his shoulder, pummeling it gently as if daring him to disagree. Her friends sighed, knowing her all too well. "Of course, Shrimp" he said, before shaking himself free and walking off. Only Gajeel. Lucy sighed inwardly at her friend's boyfriend. Anyone else would never escape without a few Levy sized bruises all over their arms.

Behind them, a pink haired biker growled as their loud outburst of laughter interrupted his nap. He glared as they walked inside, but not before stopping to pick up a stack of *shudder* prom posters. Yuck. " _I swear if they so much as touch my locker_ " he snarled. People around him backed up a couple feet. He checked over his shoulder to make sure his bike was still tucked up behind the dreaded prom shed, before stomping inside. Only to see the blasted girl team sticking the posters onto everything. He stormed to his locker just as a blonde girl posted a darn sparkly poster directly onto his locker door. She turned and slammed into his arm. He glared down at her, and people shuffled as far away from him as they could. Levy grabbed the blonde's arm carefully, pulling her back. His lip raised into its natural snarl and he ripped the paper from his locker, and dropped it onto the floor, before walking away.

Lucy picked up the paper, rather upset. " _I worked for hours on these_ " she pouted, glaring at his retreating back. " _And his stupid leather jacket is horrible_ " Lucy sniffed, causing Levy to laugh at her friend's predictable behavior. " _I really don't like him_ " Lucy whined as her blue haired friend patted her shoulder comfortingly. " _It's okay, Juvia promises. They look lovely_ " Juvia comforted. Erza came up behind her quietly, spitting his name out under her breath "Natsu.."

 **-**  
 **Done! Thats the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! As always, comment, favorite, and watch for instant updates! Remember, comments are fuel for new chapters! Please let me know if you like it!**


	2. The Match

**Hello everyone! Here is Chapter two! It is still mostly intro in this chapter, but the next chapter is the start of the NaLu so stay tuned! Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites! I very much appreciate all of it! Input very much appreciated, so, without further boring intro, I hope you enjoy!**

" _Bye bye Erza, Levy_!" Lucy called, waving as her friends walked away, before turning down the hall. " _Ah, why not_?" she thought, grabbing another handful of prom posters. As she walked, she offered the papers to anyone that passed, and stuck some on the walls as well. " _Lucy_!" she froze, and turned. " _Sting_!" she smiled at the spiky haired blonde. " _How are you_?" she asked. He smiled slightly and shrugged. " _Pretty good... The posters... They look good_!" he commented, gesturing to the papers in her arms. " _Starry night... Should be great_!" " _Oh, thanks_!" she mumbled, looking down, a bit embarrassed.  
(Around the corner, Erza and Levy stopped, hearing their blonde friend talking to the soccer player. )  
" _Oh Sting! Here are your two tickets to Prom_!" Lucy remembered, pulling the two remaining tickets from her pocket. " _Thanks Lucy... Actually, I was thinking_.." Lucy looked up at him hopefully, tilting her head to indicate she was listening. " _Would you, you know, want to go to the prom with me_?" She instantly brightened, until he continued. " _Like carpooling. I thought since we lived so close... you know?_ " Levy could feel her friend deflate, and Erza probably would've beat him up if Levy didn't grab her arm and shake her head. " _O-oh.. um, i guess you're right_..." Lucy murmured, looking at her toes. " _Oh, uh, here you go then_.." Sting said awkwardly, handing her one of the tickets. " _See you then_?" he questioned, turning. She nodded and he lifted his hand as a goodbye as he trotted away. Levy and Erza emerged from around the corner, and Levy automatically grabbed her friend's shoulders and hugged her, Erza standing and glaring at anyone who stared at them as they let their friend sob quietly in the middle of Hall B at Magnolia High.

" _Have you seen that sophomore Wendy recently Laxus_?" "Y _eah man, she's really pretty, that one. Couldn't stay away_ " he laughed with his friends. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mira waiting quietly. " _Oh, hey Mir_!" he called, turning. "Laxus, could we talk for a minute?" Mira said, stepping towards the tall blonde. He nodded, and she turned. She was pretty sure she heard a catcall or two but she ignored it.  
He followed close behind her as they entered the garden. " _What is it Mir_?" Laxus persisted. " _I found this Laxus.. in your car_.." she held up a dangling gold earring, blue eyes reflecting hurt. " _Oh... That.. I... Drove the girls softball team to an after game party! Yeah, one of them must have lost it_ " he lied quickly. " _O-Oh_.." the white haired girl murmered, not fully convinced. " _Yeah Mira. I love you, don't worry babe! Here I'm dropping by at eight. Be ready_." Laxus said, holding Mira's arms to his. She searched his eyes for a second before nodding. " _Okay_ " she replied, and Laxus turned and walked back towards the school. Once he was out of sight, she dropped back against the wall of the nearby toolshed, looking at the earring again. " _Was that really what happened_?" Mira wondered gloomily, eyes brimming.

Lucy rummaged through her closet as Erza and Levy sprawled across her bed. " _I was so sure he was just going to beg you to go to prom with him, you know, something fancy or the like_!" Levy whined, rolling back and forth across Lucy's pink comforter. " _Yeah, I just can't believe_..." Erza muttered, adjusting her glasses slightly. Lucy sighed softly. " _It's okay I guess.. It's too bad now anyway_." Levy looked up at her sadly, and Erza reached up and patted her shoulder. Lucy smiled a bit to brighten her friends and shoved Levy over onto the floor, taking her spot, laughing as a spontaneous pillow fight started, an enraged bluenett yelling the whole time.

Mira waited nervously in her room as she looked at the clock. 8:10. He was late. Hugging a pillow to herself, she looked down at her dress. " _I wonder if I just wasted my time_.." she sighed, standing. The sound of tires squealing on the drive downstairs made her stop, and she heard her brother open the door.  
" _You're late_ ," Elfman said curtly. " _Oh, about that. Sorry, the traffic was bad_." Laxus replied. " _Men aren't late_." was all he said, before turning. " _Wait._ "  
Mira stood quickly, brushing off any signs of her near-coming tears. Running a brush through her long white hair, she heard her brother knock. " _Come in Elfman_!" she called softly, and he opened her door, eyes seeming to ask her if she was alright. Mira simply nodded lightly, smiling as she passed her brother. " _I'll be home soon_ ," she called to him, gently descending down their white marble staircase to the door. Laxus stood, dressed in a more formal blue shirt, and black dress pants. Offering his arm, he led her to his car, opening the door for her. She stepped in gracefully, and waved to Elfman, who smiled back and slowly closed their front door.  
As they drove, a peaceful silence filled the car, and Laxus seemed to have no intention of breaking it to say where they were going. As the pulled into the parking lot of Magnolia high, Mira looked at him, surprised, but said nothing. Laxus opened her door, and smiled a bit. " _This way_." He led her to the Prom shed, and slid out a key. Unlocking the door, he pulled it open for Mira. " _Wow_.." her eyes grew wide, struck by the beauty of the room. Placed on the floor was a purple picnic blanket, a small wicker picnic basket resting on it. Surrounding the whole entire room were many, many sparkling candles, glowing like stars. " _Laxus_.." she murmered as he led her to the blanket. Setting out two drinks, and reaching for the food in the basket, along with a small box of chocolate-covered strawberries, he looked into her eyes. " _Mira, will you go to Prom with me_?" Blinking back silvery tears, she nodded. " _Laxus... Yes. Just, yes_!" She cried. They sat, and together ate while a small cd player played soft piano from a hidden corner.  
" _Laxus.. It's time.. My curfew, we need to go_." Mira cried, looking at the time on her phone. " _Oh, right_.." Laxus muttered, packing up the picnic basket. Grabbing everything, Laxus closed the door, and slid the key back into its place, leaving one small candle flickering with life.

 **And that's it for this chapter! A bit of a cliffhanger, I know! Sorry! (hehe, not really!) I am working on formatting, so it isn't the best right now, I hope you guys love it anyway! Thank you for all the follows and reviews, keep them up, as they are fuel for updates! Self promo aside, Love you all!**

 **naluhedgehogs**


	3. Decorations and Changes

**Hi everyone! The story continues! I hope you enjoy it, and be sure to review to let me know what you think! This one has a bit more plot than the others so far, as in advancements and a bit of unfolding…. A couple of the chapters coming up will kind of fill you in on other parts of the story I haven't been able to include, along with bringing in more pairings and even a sleepover! Well, a sleepover or two! So follow to stay tuned! Love you lots!**

 **naluhedgehogs**

Levy stood shocked, clinging to the shoulder of the crying blonde. " _Our work! Hours of work went into this_!" Lucy wailed, looking up at the principal with bloodshot, teary eyes. Makarov shook his head lightly, staring at the charred remains of the building. He looked back over to Lucy nervously, worried to further upset the blonde. The rest of the Prom committee had arrived, and he knew they expected him to do something. Lucy continued to sniffle, and Erza gently placed her hand on her arm. " _I have no idea what could've happened_..." Makarov began, and stopped again as Erza glared, daring him to continue. " _B-but, sadly, the only thing we can do to replace the Prom decorations is for them to be re-made_." Lucy still looked teary, but she brightened slightly as she looked to her side. Gray shook his head when her eyes landed on him. " _I'm sorry Lucy, but I have still got to rent the limo and get my suit done. I won't have the time_." Looking only slightly dejected, Lucy turned to Erza. " _U-uh_ ," Erza flushed, " _Jellal asked me out a day ago... I didn't think I was going to prom but now I have to get all of my stuff_.." Erza looked down, slightly pink. Lucy, looking more depressed now, still smiled at her friend. " _I'm so happy for you Erza_!" She chorused with Levy, but Levy abruptly stopped, realizing she also was going to be busy with Gajeel until Prom. Before Lucy could ask, Levy piped " _I won't be able to help either_ ," the bluenett whispered. " _I figured_ " was all Lucy said. Mira sat quiet until this point. Before she could speak, Lucy glanced at her. " _I know, Laxus_." Mira looked guilty, but nodded. " _I guess I will have to do it alo_..." Makarov cut her off as he noticed the pink haired delinquent parking his bike on the edge of the property.

" _DRAGNEEL_!" Said boy growled, and walked to the man anyway. " _I have thought of your punishment_ ," he barked. Noticing the glare directed his way, he snapped " _for driving that darned bike that I have WARNED you to leave and ALWAYS being late, you will help Lucy rebuild the Prom decorations_." Makarov smirked at the pink haired boy standing in front of him, while Lucy shrieked. " _You can't be serious! He... He'll just mess it up! I can't_!" Natsu growled, turning to her. " _Shut up_!" She squeaked before quieting and backing towards Erza. " _No way old man. Not happening_." But Makarov stood his ground. " _Yes way. Or else you're not graduating_." Natsu fumed " _YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM GRADUATING_!" Makarov just smirked. " _I can, and I will. End of story_." And with that, he walked away. Lucy stood dumbfounded as Levy looked apologetically at her before allowing herself to be led away by Gajeel. Erza muttered about how unfair it was for her, but flushed ax Jellal walked up, asking for her help. Grimacing, she looked to Lucy, before walking away with him. Gray turned to Lucy, " _Sorry, but_ I.." " _No_ ," Lucy shook her head. " _I know. Go see Juvia. She and the cheerleaders are waiting_." He looked indecisive for a moment, then took her advice. She waved lightly, but after Natsu grunted turned back.

Building her courage, she mustered a glare. " _You are NOT getting out of this. After school. Basement. We are working_." With that, she stomped away. Natsu glared in her wake, thinking about the impossibility of her request, before checking on his bike once more and shoving past her into the school building.

The bell rang behind him as Natsu grabbed his bike. " _Missing 7th period again, sorry teach_." He grumbled, before hopping on his bike and driving away. He pulled up to the gate of the elementary school a few minutes late, as usual. " _Sorry sport_ ," he said, looking down at his brother. "It's okay Natsu" he replied, as Natsu shoved the large helmet over his head. " _Buckle up_ " Charlie did as he was told, clinging to his brother as they zoomed back home. Dropping him with his key, Natsu turned back to his bike. " _Say hi to ma, gotta do some detention. Or something like that_ " he muttered. Charlie just shook his head, before opening the door and walking inside of the shabby place they called home. Natsu sighed, watching his brother retreat inside the door. " _Why'd you have to leave us dad? He needs some guy to play a role model but all he's got is me. And that ain't good_."

Lucy paced back and forth, fuming. Where WAS that guy? He was not only a whole HOUR late, she had had to try to move a giant stack of bars out of her way, but she couldn't. She heard the door slam behind her and she glared at him. " _Where WERE you_?" She barked, eyes glowing with rage. " _Nowhere_ " he retorted, glaring back. She rolled her eyes, before returning to look at the somewhat restored fountain trapped behind the beams. " _Move those will you_?" She growled, pointing at the large pieces of metal. She turned back to the charred disco ball, taking a rag and sitting down. Rolling his eyes, he removed his jacket before grabbing three and throwing them up onto his shoulder. About 3 minutes later, Lucy stood up and sighed, glaring at the still blackened disco ball. " _Ug_.." She stopped speaking as she noticed the Natsu, now clad in only his sleeveless top, throwing the beams over his shoulder, muscles flexing powerfully. He noticed her looking at him and grunted, " _Problem_?", eyebrows raised in amusement. Lucy looked around frantically for an excuse. " _Uh- I - uh, I-I was just taking inventory of this_..." She looked to the bucket at her feet. " _Bucket_." She finished. " _That would be... One_." He replied, snorting. " _Yeah, I know_ " she retorted snappily, her face still flushing steadily. She quickly turned around and tried to busy herself. He snorted again, before continuing to haul the beams.

 **Soooooo, Nalu begins! Well, at least, sort of! I hope you guys like it! Please review, I love to read those and I always do my best to reply! Also, be sure to follow to watch the continuance of my story, and favorite if you enjoyed it! Well, with that, I love you all! See you next time!**

 **naluhedgehogs**


	4. Author's note and special

**Hey guys! I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated anything recently, Currently schoolwork is crazy! I'm in my last quarter of this year, so testing has kind of been speeding up, and I have a lot of studying to do! I know, excuses, excuses. I haven't actually pre-wrote anymore of the story to stash and update, so that is why updating will be a bit more sporadic, but thank you all so much for staying with it! I would really love to see your input, so if any of you would like to review, I would really love to read them! Sorry this is not an update (I am working on the next chapter *wiggles eyebrows*) and it is going to have more fluff than it has yet, so stay tuned! As an apology, here is a little drabble for you to enjoy!**

"Lushi? LUSHII? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu roared, bursting in through her window. "N-Natsu?" Lucy whispered, barely audible. Thanks to Natsu's incredible hearing, he heard her anyway. "Luce? Where are you?" Natsu repeated, softer this time. "O-over he- chuu!" She was cut off by a sharp sneeze, shaking both her and the bed. Natsu turned, now noticing the odd shape under the soft pink covers. "L-Luce? You okay?" Natsu questioned, worried for his partner. He should've known taking her on another freezing mountain trip was a bad idea. And yet, he convinced her to go yet again, and somehow managed to bury her in even more snow. It was an accident, really! She should wear more clothes anyway. But it was still his fault. "Hey, Luce? You okay?" Even if she was mad at him for getting her sick again, she would've at least replied. "Lushi?" Natsu growled, walking over to the bed. He pulled the covers off of his blonde friend, to see her curled up feebly in a ball, skin tinted slightly blue. "L-Lushi? Wake up!" He shook her frantically. A weak moan escaped from her lips, but nothing more. "W-wake up!" He was getting even more frantic. "Come on Luce! Wake up! Say something! Yell if you have to. Just say something!" Her body was freezing to touch, her skin veiled with a thin layer of frost. This was seriously bad.  
"C-cold..." She murmured. It was the last thing she could manage before the light faded to black. "Lu-Lushi!" Hmm what could he do? Well.. She'd probably kill him when she woke up, but it was the only idea he had. Slowly, he scooted Lucy over, and gently climbed into the bed next to her. He pulled her into him lightly, and focused on keeping himself a good heat. Within minutes, he felt Lucy getting warmer again. He pulled closer, and snuggled into her hair. She smelled sweetly of strawberries, and it soothed him a bit, and he slowly fell into peaceful silence.  
He didn't know how long it had been, but as soon as Lucy started to fidget, he let her go. She rolled over, a faint red blush dusting her cheeks. "W-what?" Natsu asked, cheeks flame red with embarrassment. She looked at him questioningly for a second before replying. "What were you doing?" "N-nothing, just trying to warm you a bit..." He said, sitting up and scratching he back of his neck nervously. To his surprise she just smiled, and sat up too. "Thanks Natsu. I feel better..." She murmured, looking at him again. Her face was noticeably redder this time. "Uh, Natsu..." He looked at her and tilted his head. "We'll, it's pretty dark and..." He looked out the window, noticing she was right. "Yeah, and?" Natsu replied simply. "We'll... Um I was wondering if you wanted to stay, just for tonight though!" She said, stammering a bit at the end. "Sure! Thanks Luce!" He yelled happily, grinning like a little kid. "I-it's just because you helped me and all! T-that's it!" He just grinned broadly again, and squirmed back under the covers, pulling Lucy to him. It just felt better that way. "W-what are you doing?" She squeaked, blushing madly, and looking away. "I love you, Luce!" Natsu replied happily. "W-what?!" She squeaked again, a bit louder his time. He turned her around to look at him, dark eyes serious, piercing. "You're supposed to say you love me too Luce." She just blushed deeper. His eyes clouded with disappointment. "You don't love me then?" He said, eyes darkening with sadness. "N-no, thats not it!" She stuttered. "Then tell me you do." Natsu pushed. She just looked at him again. "Fine then." Natsu pouted, moving to climb out the bed again. He froze in surprise when he felt a small hand grasp his wrist. "What?" He said, turning back. "F-fine..." Lucy stammered, turning her red face from him. "I-I love you o-okay? Just d-don't leave..." She murmured. She was a little bit upset that he heard the last part, but he slowly climbed back under the covers, and hugged her. "I won't Luce. Just you don't ever leave me too, alright?" She pulled herself into his chest, savoring the warmth. "I won't Natsu."


	5. Fountains and Truths

**Hello everyone! Alright, so all of those who have been following my stories have probably noticed that I have updated my other stories recently, as it is summer for me, but have noted that this story hasn't had any updates... And to be honest, it was because I was having trouble thinking of how to split up chapters, ect ect... But, no longer! I am working to get better, longer chapters, and I do hope to rewrite the first ones... I have been adjusting to writing on here more and now I realized how horrible the format for all of my previous chapters was... Oops. Well, I'm rambling soooo.. Onto the story!**

 **Update: upon reviewing this while revising the new chapter, I realized my times wouldn't line up with the story plot unless I edited the time, so if you are re-reading this, you may notice the difference. If a first time reader, it will make more sense this way! Moving on!**

 **~naluhedgehogs**

* * *

Lucy dropped her bag by the chair of her desk in exhaustion. Sighing, she spun around and studied her room, the light pink bed sheets, the spattering of posters, mostly for schools, on her walls, before promptly falling onto her bed face first, and screaming into her pillow.

All of the decorations, gone. And... Then there was Natsu... _Oh, what am I to do?_ Lucy pulled herself up, straightened and smoothed out her denim skirt, and pulled out her little laptop, opening her Bio 2 textbook, and began her papers.

" _Lucy! Dinner!_ "

" _Coming!_ " Neatly, she stacked away her textbooks and the scattered papers and pens from her desk, putting everything back in its place before jogging down the stairs to join her mother and father in the kitchen.

* * *

" _I'm so angry... He's-he's just intolerable mom! He struts around, wearing his dark leather jacket like 'look at me, I'm such a tough guy, I ride my motorcycle and have big muscles' It's so frustrating!"_ Layla laughed lightly. " _Don't be too harsh on him, darling. He could be different then what he appears."_ A deeper voice chimed in. " _Dragneel, eh? No, Layla. He isn't. I knew his father. Igneel. He's followed right in his footsteps. All he's worth is bagging and hauling groceries in the store. Better where he is. If he gives you any trouble, Lucy you bring him to me."_

" _Hey Dad!_ " She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she grabbed plates off the kitchen counter and brought them over to the table. His dark tone changed. " _Hey sweetie, how's homework going?_ " Lucy laughed. " _Quick as usual Dad" "That's my girl_ " he laughed back, before being cut off by the ringing doorbell. Lucy set the last plate on the table. " _I'll get it!_ "

She peeked out one of the small windows by the door, and her eyes widened. " _Sting!"_ She heard her father's voice from the kitchen. " _Invite him in, I'll set him a place!"_ Smoothing her hair quickly, she pulled the door open. " _Sting! What are you doing here!_ " The blonde met her eyes, excitement evident.

" _I got accepted to Stanford!"_ Lucy beamed back at him. " _Sting! That's great! You've been dreaming of attending there!"_ He returned the smile, before it dropped. " _The orientation... It's the night of Prom."_ Lucy felt her heart clench, and her stomach dropped, along with her smile. " _O-oh"_ she tried to keep the disappointment from showing through on her face, but it probably wasn't working. " _I'm sorry Lucy... It isn't too late.. You can still get another date to Prom right?"_ His eyes seemed to search her face, looking for an answer that wasn't there. " _Oh. Of.. Course. Yeah, yeah I can. Don't worry about it."_ Her heart wasn't in it. " _Well.. Alright then. Um.. We cool?"_ Sting seemed to notice her despondency. " _Y-yeah, we're cool."_ Lucy couldn't meet his eyes. Sting nodded awkwardly, and looking at her one more time, turned and left.

Lucy returned to the kitchen, eyes downcast. " _Oh sweetie"_ Layla engulfed her daughter in a hug, as her tears started to fall.

* * *

Lucy growled in frustration, dropping her sponge and falling back to the floor, not minding if her shorts got dirty. " _Ugh! Fine. Stay filthy!"_ She sighed, before picking up the sponge again.

She heard a chuckle from behind her. "We START at 6 _."_ She muttered, anger lacing her voice. He doesn't answer, as he observes her efforts. " _And what is that?"_ Natsu asks, studying the structure, before studying the connected cords. " _It's a celestial fountain!"_ She snaps, wiping her forehead with her elbow, before pulling at her rubber gloves and dipping her sponge back into the soapy bucket. He raises a brow. " _Well, your celestial fountain is going to leak all over the celestial floor if you don't reconnect the pipeline cords to the back sockets."_ (AN: I don't really know how these things work so just go with it) She huffs. " _I know that"_ He just chuckles again, shrugging his shoulders before going off to work.

* * *

Lucy sighs, removing the gloves and clapping her hands together. Finally clean. She reaches to turn it on, and water spurts out from the fountain, causing her to shriek quietly and jump out of the way. " _Ah! Stop, stop!_ " She frantically turns the fountain back off, and she hears Natsu's rough laugh. " _What'd I tell you?"_ She sighs, _"yeah, yeah."_ He pushes lightly past her, and sits at the electrical box towards the back of the fountain, pulling a toolbox from a shelf.

Lucy studies him as he works with the screwdriver to fix something. Pushing his spikey hair back from his face, he looks up, dark eyes meeting hers. She startles slightly, but doesn't lose her composure. " _What?"_ She continues to look at him, his eyebrows raising in question.

" _What do you gain from this Natsu? Being rude, showing up late, stalking around like the world has wronged you? Like everyone around you is a lesser being? Because here you are, not caring if Prom happens or not, not caring that people put in effort into this, not being here, skipping class, coming in late? What does this do for you? Causing other people misery? If you don't want to be here, if you just want to be rude, late, why? Because maybe Prom doesn't matter to you, maybe nothing does. But for us, the rest of us, Prom is the night where everyone can be together, where it doesn't matter who wore the varsity jacket, or who got cut from the team. Jocks, nerds, popular or not, everyone is the same. It doesn't matter who you were for the past four years, it's just everyone together in that one perfect moment. And I want to be a part of that."_ Lucy pushed her bangs back in frustration, her brown eyes meeting his, passionate and blazing. He sighed, and set the screwdriver down. Dusting off his jeans, he stood, and looked past her.

" _I don't skip school to be a rebel."_ Lucy looked at him, a bit in shock. He continued. " _I have a kid brother, his name is Charlie. My mom works double shifts to care for us, for him, so she can't pick him up most days. So, I miss last period, I show up late. I'm not trying to make a hassle, that's just how it works."_ He didn't look back at her, but Lucy smiled anyway.

" _From now on, we start at 6:30."_ And before he could say anything, not that he probably planned to, Lucy grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

 **Okay, this time writing it came out a lot better! Much more smooth then last time, yes, cliffhanger. But this timing works really well with the plot progression, I hope this time it doesn't feel too quick, but this is definitely the timing the plot needs, don't worry, it isn't coming to a close soon. I hope you enjoy and I plan on going back and re-editing, don't you worry. Love y'all.**

 **~ naluhedgehogs**


	6. Sabertooth

**Hiya guys! I have been working quite hard on my writing so I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave a review to let me know what you think, and favorite and follow for more updates! I don't really know what to write about up here, so let's just jump into the chapter shall we?**

 **~naluhedgehogs**

* * *

Lucy tugged on her back pack, before rushing down the stairs. " _Off to school mom!"_ She called over her shoulder, causing Layla's head to pop around the corner. " _School? But it's Saturday, and not to mention, it's kinda late!"_ Lucy laughed and nodded. " _It is.. But I wanted to get some extra work done on the decorations! I don't have that long until then!"_ Layla stared at her daughter questioningly. " _For someone who detests working with that Natsu character, you sure do seem happy to be going!"_ Layla adds, smirking. Lucy flusters. " _M-Mom! I just want to work on them!"_ She cries. Adding in a slightly lower voice " _besides, it's not like he's going to show up anyway..."_ But her brain catches up with her. ' _Ahh Lucy? Why do you sound so upset over it!'_

 _"Well, I'm going mom! See you!"_ She spins and leaves the house before her mom can comment. Hoping into her beloved yellow car, she sets down her bag in the passenger seat before driving away.

Pulling her bag up on her shoulder, she nudges the door open, and surprisingly notices the back row of lights are still on, casting the room in a dim glow. " _Guess I must've forgot to turn them of-"_ Lucy stops mid sentence in awe. Standing proudly in the middle of the room is the fountain, perfectly clean and beautiful, with the light sparkling off of the streaming water. But perhaps the most surprising is that Natsu appears from behind the fountain, dusting his hands off on his jeans. Lucy's eyes widen. " _H-how did you.."_ She mumbles, trying to piece together what she was seeing. Natsu looks at the fountain. " _I've been working on it since last night"_ he states simply. Lucy smiles, a bright, happy, genuine smile. " _It's beautiful"_

Her statement seems to catch him off guard, but he quickly rebuilds his composure and looks off as if nothing happened, causing Lucy to giggle. He tsk's under his breath, catching her eye once more, before quickly walking away to work on something else. Lucy laughs, before finding her trusty pair of gloves and begins work on restoring some more pieces.

* * *

Monday

" _Lucy!"_ The blonde stops at the sound of Levy's voice, turning to see her friend rushing down the hall towards her, a look of worry on her face. Trailing behind her she sees Erza, wearing a matching expression. When she arrives, the bluenette stops momentarily to catch her breath, before silently handing Lucy the paper. "Sabertooth High: Starry Starry Night" Lucy reads, frowning deeply. " _Ugh! This is so not happening!"_ She cries, laying her head in her palms. " _I'm sorry Lucy!"_ Levy mumbles. " _I knew you were really looking forward to your theme!"_ Erza pats her roughly on the back. " _It'll be okay though Lucy, I know you will make a Prom to remember all the same!"_ Lucy sighs, looking to the floor. " _I hope so."_

Lucy clutches the poster in her hands as she trudges back to the school basement with more decorations. Even after a few hours of work, she still can't get the theme problem out of her mind. To her surprise, Natsu is still there, working on the malfunctioning disco ball, even though she only asked him to stay for one hour. " _Hey Class Pre-"_ he raises his eyebrow at her downcast face. " _What have you been looking so upset for?"_ She sighs, before she finally hands him the poster. " _Sabertooth has the same theme as us!"_ She cries sadly. Natsu looks up from his spot on the chair. " _It has an extra starry."_ He states, sounding slightly amused. " _I know but I wanted our Prom to be a theme that is totally different. And now there is going to be another one just a few miles away"_ she sighs, looking at the floor. Natsu stands. " _Let's go see how starry their night really is"_

* * *

Natsu stands next to his motorcycle, lit only by the school parking lot lights. He turns to Lucy and holds out a helmet. " _Do you trust me?"_ She stares at him. " _What?" "Do you trust me?"_ He repeats. She looks at him, before slowly nodding and taking the helmet.

Carefully, tugging on her pink jacket, she pulls her leg over the motorcycle, and wraps her arms tightly around Natsu, who, hidden from her, gives a smirking grin. Balancing the bike, he revs the engine and pulls off.

They drive down the dark highway, lit by streetlights and the beams of passing cars, and they go so fast Lucy feels like she is flying, her golden hair streaming out behind them. Her father would never let her do this, and she lets out a whoop of laughter. Natsu smiles and the light rock music playing from their speakers doesn't break the mood between them, as she clutches to him, laughing and smiling, with his slight grin present the whole way.

As they approach Sabertooth, Natsu kills the radio, and they drive slowly and quietly up to the entrance. Cutting the motor, he parks in a spot shaded from the lights, and they walk up to the door. " _Locked."_ He states the obvious, before looking around. " _So, how do you plan on getting in?_ " Lucy whisper-asks. Natsu looked at her seriously. " _Well, I was thinking about taking my grappling hook, shooting up to the roof and bursting in through the skylight."_ Lucy's eyes widen. " _Really?!"_ He scoffs, before rolling his eyes, and jerking his head in the direction of the open security entrance. Lucy looked slightly embarrassed. " _Oh, right"_

Walking quietly through the halls, warily, the two approach the gym, before opening the door, wincing at the squeak it made. Walking into the gym, Natsu flips the light and bright star lights illuminate the room. Deep blue hangings, along with moons and stars complement the colors, and the entrance is lined with pillars topped with glowing star lights. Natsu looks at Lucy as she walks the room. Noticing the slight distress in her eyes, he walks past her and pulls on one of the hanging star lights. " _These lights? Totally unoriginal. And those hangings? Definitely came from a box"_ he states, smirking slightly. " _Yeah, man, total amateurs"_ Lucy scoffs back, a slight smile on her lips as she looks at him, to which, shocking to her, he returns. They smile, and Lucy notices the distance between their faces had seemed to grow smaller.

Her eyes widen and she quickly backs up, accidentally bumping one of the star pillars. Both her and Natsu lunge for the pillar, grabbing it before it can completely crash down, but not before stopping it from making a total racket. " _What was that for?"_ Natsu whisper-snaps. " _Y-you were going to kiss me!"_ She cries, a bit louder than intended. She cringes, and he scoffs. " _Trust me, if I was going to kiss you, you would know it."_ She stared at him, mouth moving slightly as she tried to think of a retort. But she didn't have to.

Natsu notices the beam of a flashlight, just out of view, flash across a wall. The world seemed to freeze. " _WHO GOES THERE!"_ Natsu bolts and hits the switch to the gym, grabbing Lucy's wrist.

 _"Time to go."_

* * *

 **I finally finished! And it is longer so yay! I am quite proud of this chapter, and this was definitely one of my favorite parts to write AND watch! Hehe, but more to come! Anyway, the story is really starting up from here! Hehe, but that's all I am going to say! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Please please PLEASE leave me a review and tell me what you think! Favorite and follow for more updates!**

 **For the love of magic I write for you**

 **~naluhedgehogs**


	7. Diner Difficulty

**I really love this story so far, and I hope you guys are loving it too! Thanks for the people who have been sticking with me, I am so glad you all want to read my pieces! As always, please leave a review letting me know what you think and follow and favorite for updates! Now, into the story!**

 **~ naluhedgehogs**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy bolt down the hallways, hearing the footsteps of the security guard chasing after them. Natsu pulls a sudden right down another hall, Lucy being jerked by her wrist to follow. Stopping for a second to catch their breath, Lucy notices a janitor's closet, with a door open to the parking lot. Seeing the beam of the flashlight approach, she rushes towards it, pulling Natsu by the hand that still clutched her wrist.

The second her foot hits the pavement, Natsu climbs on the bike, and hands her the helmet. Swinging her leg over, she wraps her arms around him, and he pulls off. She places her head on his shoulder and smiles. " _I think we made it!"_ Before he can respond, a siren cuts through the darkness and flashes of red white and blue shine from behind them. Sighing, Natsu pulls over.

* * *

Lucy sits next to Natsu on the grass beside the road, with the cop looming over the two. " _I'm letting you two off with a warning, but next time, don't go into a school where you don't belong."_ However, he had insisted on calling up her parents, and she cringed as her dad pulled up in his truck.

The door slammed, and Jude stormed up to the two. " _Lucy! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I got a call from the POLICE about my daughter?!"_ He turns viciously to Natsu. " _And YOU"_ he seethed, " _this is all YOUR FAULT!"_ Lucy jumped up to stand between Natsu and her father. " _No Dad! This wasn't Natsu's fault! If I hadn't wanted to see their prom then we wouldn't have... We.."_ She broke off, and Jude's firm glare directed to her. Natsu stood. " _No, sir. It IS my fault. It was my idea, not hers."_ Anger flared in Jude's eyes, and he stared disapprovingly at him. " _I thought so. Come on Lucy, we are going home."_ Lucy stammered a complaint, turning to look back at Natsu while her father dragged her away.

As they drove off, Natsu ran a hand through his shaggy hair, before sighing and sitting back down on the curb.

* * *

Lucy looked to her father worriedly as he sped the truck down the road. " _Dad, I..."_ His glare lessened, and he glanced at her. " _I know. But you really need to stay away from that Natsu character, Lucy. He is bad news. I don't want him dragging you down to his level."_ " _B-but Dad! Natsu isn't bad, actually.."_ His cold, disapproving glare cut her short, and they drove the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

Natsu drove up to Catshelter middle school, and was surprised to hear Charlie's voice echoing from the school yard. " _And this is my favorite, it is a special, probably goes for around 50 bucks now!"_ He broke off as he saw his older brother walking towards him. " _Hey Natsu!"_ But his gaze lay instead at the cards in his brother's hand. " _What are you doing with those?! We aren't touching any of His stuff!"_ He spat, grabbing the cards from his hand. Ignoring the look of shock that passed across the blondes face, he asked " _what are you doing here?"_ Lucy smiled brightly. " _I just decided to swing by"_

Charlie watched the exchange, glancing back and forth between his brother and the blonde. He observed Natsu's look of happiness and amusement at her smile, before piping " _who are you, his peer counselor?"_ With that, Lucy broke off into a laugh, and Natsu good heartedly picked his brother up and swung him around, " _peer counselor"_ he joked.

* * *

Lucy sat in the old-fashioned diner, next to Natsu and Charlie. A nice, middle-aged looking lady with pink-ish hair sung by, topping off Charlie's milkshake, before stopping and smiling at Lucy. " _Natsu brought you, eh?"_ She laughed, returning to the conversation. " _Yes ma'am"_ Lucy smiled, " _we have recently been working on the Prom decorations together"_ Natsu's mother smiled kindly. " _Oh yes, Natsu has spoken about you! You seem a fine, pretty young lady"_ Lucy glanced to Natsu. " _Oh, has he?"_ She spoke with amusement gleaming in her eyes, and she heard Charlie fake a gag, leading his brother to laugh and mess up his hair.

The good mood was cut off by a group of boys laughing, followed by a large crash. Natsu's mother sighed. " _Those three again"_ she shook her head in sadness. " _Aye, clean up, aisle 5!"_ One of the three boys spoke, and as Natsu's mother reached for the mop, the pinkette stood, before angrily making his way over. " _You punks gonna clean that up?"_ He growled, ignoring as his mom called him to stop. The leader of the three only sneered. " _I SAID are you. Going. To. Clean. That. Up?"_ Natsu repeated, anger steadily growing. One of the boys turned to the other. " _Did you hear somethin'?"_ Before turning to look Natsu in the eye. " _Cause I definitely don't see anything"_

Quickly, Lucy pushed her way in between the two boys, before Natsu made a move. " _Natsu!"_ He ignored her, still glaring at the three. " _Natsu! Come on! They aren't worth it!"_ She twisted and stood on her toes, to keep Natsu's eye on her. Slowly, he seemed to calm, though he stood tense, and the three pushed their way out of the diner, with Natsu glaring after them. Exchanging a smile with Natsu's mom, Lucy grabbed Natsu's wrist. " _Come on, we're going dress shopping"_ she stated, before pulling him out with her.

" _What?"_

* * *

 **This chapter was definitely one of my favorite parts of the original movie, and I am really looking forward to writing this next part too! I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'm sorry it is a bit shorter than the other parts. Please review and tell me what you think, and follow and favorite for updates. See you guys next time! Xx**

 **For the love of magic I write for you**

 **~ naluhedgehogs**


	8. Update?

**Hey guys! Just a quick post so you guys know I am not dead! Sorry it isn't an update but that may be coming soon *wink wink*... Anyway, I have been super busy but I hope you haven't given up on me! I posted an actual chapter on one of my other stories if you wanna check it out but also I hope for a new update to come out for this one too soon.**

 **Also, to the darling reviewer who asked: I started italicizing speech a while ago in my writing on ff because people often commented that people's speech could get lost in the story so I wanted to make it stand out a bit more! Thanks for the question!**

 **If anyone has anything they would like to ask, recommend, or just comment do not hesitate to do that, I love love love reading them and will definitely try to get to answering them! But with that, I bid you good night (or morning or afternoon) until next time!**

 **Lots of love**

 **~naluhedgehogs**


	9. Revelations

**Hullo everyone! So excited to get to work on updating this story! I know my break has been long but I hope you are as happy to continue this as I am! Anyway, I don't want to take up too much of your time so I will go ahead and get to work!**

 **~naluhedgehogs**

* * *

Natsu sat uncomfortably on the cushioned chair, looking around at the frilly shop. Garnished white walls lined with racks and racks of over-the-top dresses of every design, color, and shade surrounded him, and starting to feel a little uncomfortable, he instead settled with looking at the dainty tea set placed down beside him, lined with little sandwiches and pastries. He just reached for one when he heard the curtains pull open. He looked up, stared at Lucy for a moment as she spun around in the overly puffy blue dress. And then snorted, shaking his head violently. Lucy glanced at him, before looking down at the dress with a faint bemused grin on her face as well. " _Yeah, I didn't think so either.._ " She slipped into the dressing room again.

Second attempt: a way too pink "dress" that resembled a microwave pastry more than a garment. Nope. Another rejection with a sunshine yellow two piece, and an automatic no paired with an "are you even serious?" glare to the rather skimpy black dress Natsu handed her. Beginning to lose hope, she returned to the fitting room and Natsu occupied himself with arranging the different too-fancy-to-taste-like-more-than-cardboard foods in various orders.

The curtains pulled open a final time and he glanced up. And froze for a second. Lucy stood wearing a dress of light beige, minimally accented with gold, that flowed out from around her waist trailing to her knees. The fabric was light and twirly and she spun for a moment, looking at him curiously. The sales lady smiled brightly at the choice, nodding, before turning as well to face Natsu.

" _It is lovely, madam! And what does sir think?_ She asked. He sat silently for a moment, gazing from Lucy to the lady, before remembering how his mouth worked. " _Uh, y-yeah"_ he responded, coughing over his words. Lucy smiled at him as the lady asked " _And would you like to purchase the matching necklace to go with that?_ " Lucy laughed, shaking her head. " _Looking at the price of this dress, the only necklace I will be able to afford would be one made out of candy!_ " Lucy laughed, and soon after Natsu joined her.

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed, playing with her test papers. Juvia and Levy were supposed to come over for a study and chat session later and she was glad to have some girl time. Slowly she had been coming to accept the fact that she liked Natsu and if anything, after her recent revelation, she really just needed some time to talk to her friends.

* * *

Lucy could feel her heart lighten when Juvia and Levy arrived. No matter what they always seemed to know what to do in these situations. After a quick dinner of pizza and soda, they sat in her room, chatting about their upcoming Prom plans. " _Your dress is so cute Lu-Chan!"_

Lucy smiled at her friend. " _Aww thanks Lev! Natsu helped pick it out!_ " She replied happily, before pausing as she saw the light gleam in the blue haired girls' eyes. They pulled closer. " _Spill._ "

* * *

The timer on the oven went off, signaling that the pie was ready. Pulling on an oven mitt, Layla called over her shoulder " _Jude! Get the girls please!_ " He nodded an affirmation even though she couldn't see, turning and mounting the stairs.

Halfway down the hall he could her the girls laughing, and allowing a slight grin (' _ah, typical teenagers'_ ) he approached the door. However, just as he was about to pull it open, he heard Juvia exclaim " _OH MY GOSH, NATSU?!_ " followed immediately by Levy's giggle " _Lu-chan! I never had any idea that bad boys are your type! That is adorable!_ " Lucy protested in the background, squealing at the girls to be 'not so loud' but it was too late. He had heard all he needed to. His hand dropped to the door handle, quickly pasting on a smile before opening it and calling them for pie.

* * *

 **Aaaand done with this update! I am so excited (and not all at the same time) to write the next part that I may have to do just that now! Hehe, I hope you guys loved it as much as I have while working on it and please please do favorite, follow and review to let me know what you think! It is always great to hear from you! And with that,**

 **For the love of writing I write for you,**

 **~naluhedgehogs**


	10. Talk

**As I said in my last update, I am super excited to write this part (wellllll kind of) so I just had to work on it! I hope you guys love it as much as I do, and while I would love to rant on I don't want to take up too much of your time so here we go...**

 **~naluhedgehogs**

Natsu smiled slightly down at his hand, pocketing the plastic-wrapped candy necklace. Working as a package hauler for the grocery vendors wasn't so bad. The guys might be a little rough around the edges, but they had no problem with his request for the candy. Instead, they grinned wolfishly at him, whistling about their " _Little mutt who finally found himself a nice girl_ ", ruffling his hair roughly. " _Good luck, man. We're proud of you_ "

He may not have had much of a father, but here, he has plenty.

* * *

The girls sat down at the dining table, eating and chatting as Layla washed dishes. Jude grabbed his jacket off the hook, and wished the girls and his wife goodbye, answering their questioning stares with " _Just going out for groceries."_ Layla shot him an odd look, but as Lucy shrugged and wished her dad a safe trip, she decided it was fine and went back to scrubbing plates.

* * *

Jude parked his truck near the back entrance of the grocery store, shoving his keys roughly in his pocket. He strolled frustratedly to the vendor door that was propped open, quickly spotting Natsu's broad frame as he unloaded boxes. " _Hey, kid._ "

Natsu turned around at the sound of the voice, eyebrow raising just slightly as he saw Lucy's father standing by the door. " _Yeah.. Sir._ " He corrected himself second-handedly, still not used to using the formality that the man expected. " _C'mon. We are going to have a chat._ " And as the man turned pointedly and began walking back to the parking lot, Natsu set down his box and followed.

Jude allowed the silence to linger a moment before he began to talk. " _Natsu, I think I may have been wrong about you. When this whole 'Prom' thing started I thought you were simply a no-good, lazy slacker who ditched class simply because he didn't care. I thought you ended up just like your father._ " He felt Natsu's gaze harden at that, but sending him a warning look he allowed him to calm down before he continued. " _But since you have been with Lucy I have heard the way she spoke about you change. How she has grown to care for you so much, and how you really are. She explained it all and I understood. But I used to be like you, Natsu. I know what it is like. I got into scraps, I fought about my past, I was angry. And I know that even if you try, you can't get out of that mindset. My daughter has a future, she has a huge scholarship, she is smart, she has plans! She has her whole life ahead of her, and I know what you have. You will be here, unloading boxes, stuck for the rest of your life. Do you want that for her? To stay, because without you, she wouldn't go?_ " Natsu stayed silent, so Jude stated it again. " _DO you?_ "

Natsu's fists clenched. " _No."_ Jude nodded. " _Good._ "

And left him standing there as he drove away.

* * *

Natsu stood on top of the ladder, screwdriver in hand as Lucy contemplated the disco ball. " _How does the speed look to you? Too fast, too slow?_ " Natsu's grip tightened on the handle. " _It seems FINE to me, just tell me how you want it._ " Lucy faltered. " _U-uh o-okay, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't too fast for- for the slow dances and-" "Just TELL me how you WANT it Lucy!"_

She flinched back at his outburst, before looking down to shield the small droplets forming in her eyes. " _T-that's fine then.._ " Natsu stomped down from the ladder, slamming the tools back in the box. Lucy sniffed a bit, making sure her eyes were dry before looking back up. " _I-I guess we are done then. You can go now.."_

" _Fine_ " was his only reply as he left the gym, the door slamming loudly behind him. Lucy stood in the middle of the finally-decorated room and it was all she could do to hold back tears. As she gathered her things and slowly walked out of the school blurry-eyed, she glanced at the poster on the wall. PROM:TOMORROW 9-12. " _I guess I won't see you tomorrow..._ "

And she walked to her car, the last in the lot, crying.

* * *

Charlie heard the rumble of his brother's motorcycle as he drove up. Glancing at his mom, they shared a grin. Natsu slammed the door roughly, sparing only a glance at his family as he dropped his things in his room, before stopping. " _WHY is is door open? We NEVER leave this door open._ "

His mother came behind him pleadingly. " _I got his old suit... It is in the kitchen. He looked dashing in it, I am sure you would too on your big night._ " Natsu swung around fiercely and his mom motioned to Charlie to return to his room, hopeful to reason with him. He followed orders, and as his door shut, she placed her hand on his arm. " _Now..._ " " _Don't you dare compare me to him! He is of no relation to me, that man!_ "

And, only a few minutes after he arrived, he left again.

* * *

He arrived at the diner the next day clenching his hands. As he approached the door, he spotted the group of boys that had crashed there the other day. When the leader noticed the nearing figure, an ugly grim broke out across his face. _"Ah, lookie here! No mom or girlfriend here to protect you today huh man?_ "

And Natsu's first flew before he could even flinch.

" _Hey, you boys, knock it off!_ " Natsu's mom barked forcefully, two of her large chefs following behind her, prying the boys apart. She rushed to her son, taking one look at his face and sharply intaking her breath. The boys scattered, and she shook her head. " _Come on, we are going home._ "

* * *

Gently she treated the cuts on his face, holding firm when he flinched from the sting. " _If you'd stay still it wouldn't be so bad, no would it?_ " She snarled, continuing to place a bandage over the worst of the bleeding. She handed him a cotton ball soaked with water to place on his split lip, before standing up and putting the first aid kit away.

" _Why is that thing still here?_ " Natsu snapped, looking disdainfully at the tux hanging on the door. Natsu's mom extended her arms in an apologetic gesture, before continuing, though not really answering his question. " _Your.. Father.. There was some good in him. Just as there is good in you, but his anger.. He could never work it out. That was his downfall. He couldn't find someone to help it. But you, you have so so much more good things in you, and Lucy, she brings out every single one of those things. I saw you in the diner. She is an amazing girl, and she needs an equally amazing boy to go with her to prom."_

Natsu pulled away. _"Well that's a good thing I am not going then._ " He retorted, before turning to return to his room, leaving his mom to look at his door sadly.

* * *

 **Aaannnnd I am going to stop there for now, but stay tuned! I really really think you all are going to love what comes up next, I know I am really looking forward to it! And with that, be sure to favorite, follow and review to let me know what you think about this longer chapter! See you all soon!**

 **for the love of writing I write for you,**

 **~naluhedgehogs**


End file.
